


I don't Owe You Anthing!

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas is feeling overwhelmed
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I don't Owe You Anthing!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Debt' challenge

Lucas North put his hands over his ears. The voice of his father reverberated through his head, ‘You owe me respect, young man. You have a debt to me, for all the time and patience I have taken with you, and your mother, too. You owe me, owe me, owe me…’

“I don’t owe you anything,” Lucas shouted.

Adam, who had been concentrating on the complicated arrangements for the Christmas period, in particular how to get Wes from his grandparents to a friend’s family for the New Year, looked up in astonishment.

“I didn’t say you did,” he said.

“What?” Lucas looked over at him in surprise.

“I didn’t say you owed me anything,” Adam repeated.

Lucas smiled ruefully. “Sorry. I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Who were you talking to then?”

Lucas shrugged. “My father? I don’t know. I just feel like I’m under pressure from so many people, all of whom want things from me.” He smiled. “Except you, of course!”

“Firstly, you don’t owe Wes anything.” Adam held up his hand to stop Lucas from interrupting. “I know you promised to take him to see the Christmas lights next weekend, but you don’t have to.”

“I should have said except you and Wes. I’m looking forward to seeing the lights, so that doesn’t count.”

“But isn’t that the last day of the art exhibition you wanted to go to? Or are you going to the late night viewing on Thursday?”

“I can’t. I’m due to take the evening shift that evening.”

“Can’t you get someone to swap with you?”

“It’s … not worth it.”

“Wait a minute, what did Harry say to you?”

“He said since I’d caused him to rearrange the rota last week I was in his debt, and therefore I could do two evenings next week to make up for it. I’ve got Tuesday and Thursday, and you know he doesn’t want anyone doing two days in a row.”

“Last week you had a heavy cold, and surveillance by someone who’s sneezing every five minutes could hardly be called covert. I’ll speak to Ros and get it sorted.”

“You don’t have to. I really don’t want to owe anyone any favours.”

Adam ignored Lucas’ last comment and picked up his phone. A few minutes later he rang off and said, “Ros will be delighted to swap her Wednesday for your Thursday, as that means she can meet up with some friends. And she says, so long as you’re okay doing two evenings, she’s sure Jo will swap Monday for Tuesday. And you don’t owe anyone anything except me. You owe me a kiss.”

Lucas grinned. “A debt I will very happily repay.”


End file.
